


Happenings of the Heart

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Hogwarts annually invites 7 foreign exchange students into the school for one year. However, the original students are less then ecstatic to welcome these aptly named “Invaders”� and take pride on making their year miserable. After a particularly nasty batch of pranks, one bites back, and the American beauty unknowingly attracts the attention of Sirius Black





	Happenings of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**A/N:** New story. Trying to get back into the swing of writing fanfiction instead of always reading it. Please review and tell me how I’m doing. 

**(Sirius)**

Dust rose off the desk as I gently placed yet another book on its surface. This one was old, the print faded and pages yellow, yet the information inside was still there. I gently blew the dust away and ran my hand over the page, smoothing it down. The solitary candle I had placed on the corner of the desk flickered as a dark figure encroached upon my secluded corner. Quickly, I jumped up, brandishing a wand and waved it through the air, lighting it with a quick “ _Lumos.”_

A quiet chuckle emitted from the darkness behind me. I spun around, heart racing, my knuckles white with the effort to keep the wand still. Once I saw who was staring at me with an amused smile, I sighed and slumped back into my chair, extinguishing my wand and pulling the book closer towards me. “I hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“And yet you still keep me around.” James slid into the seat opposite me, his hazel eyes smiling at me. I grunted in reply, not bothering to look up from the thick pages of the volume. “What are we looking for?” He asked.

I looked up at James. “This is our last year, Prongs. Our last chance to make a mark on the school that will last up until our children go here and make their own marks. Besides,” I looked back down and flipped a page in the book, “this is our last year to show those damn Invaders whose school this really is.” 

James grinned, the candlelight reflecting off of his glasses. “Wonder who we get this year. Last year’s guy was a stick in the mud. If last year’s is anything like this year’s we’ll have ‘em crying home by midterm.” I laughed in agreement as I pictured the chaos we would cause.

“First we just have to come up with something worthy of our new little friend.” I looked back up at James with a malicious grin tugging at the corner of my lips. James tugged the book away from me and spun it around so that it faced him. He looked at the title, _Non-Lethal Curses and Hexes_ , and back at me, an eyebrow raised. “It says non-lethal!” I cried in defense, throwing up my hands in the air.

“Uh-huh.”

“I told you, this year has to be _big_!” 

“But how far are we willing to go for a prank?” James paused. “Use your common sense, Sirius; it’ll do you some good one day.” James slapped the table lightly and stood before making his way out of the Potters’ personal library, leaving me alone with my thoughts and the book. I pulled a piece of parchment closer to me and started to scribble away at ideas, glancing every few moments at the book to confirm my facts before once again turning back to the parchment. 

\----------

**(Ariella)**

“I know you’re excited, Ariella, but I just can’t help but worry! You _know_ what they do to new people!” Celina sat down with a huff on my bed as I stuffed the remaining things into my trunk which already contained three suitcases of clothing and my school supplies. 

I took a firm hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly. “Celina, hon, you _know_ what I’m like. Do you _really_ think that I’m going to let a few immature arrogant British dudes kick me around?”

She looked as though she was beginning to protest but I cut her off, enunciating each word as if talking to a small child. “I’ll. Be. Fine. I promise.” Celina nodded in acceptance. 

“At least hook up with a hot guy while you’re there. And then bring him back with you over the holidays. I simply can’t get enough of those accents! Oh my _God_ are they delicious!” She squealed, all traces of the previous argument gone. She bounced around my room, her blonde curls flopping against her shoulders as she gushed about British accents and I finished packing. 

I closed the lid with an audible _snap_ and sat on the trunk. As Celina continued to babble, not even registering that I wasn’t listening, I drifted off into the land of thought. Would I really be okay in Hogwarts? Or would I be mauled by the other students who hated new people? I would definitely miss my day school in Los Angeles, but most importantly, L.A. itself. The lights, the celebrities, the shopping, the random drunk to be found roaring about the end of the world in front of our school steps. The night clubs, the ocean, the surfers, the sushi bars. I highly doubt that Scotland had a decent sushi bar anywhere. Or that the castle would have a dance club anywhere within walking distance. But one could pray. 

It would be a change. L.A. was a hard city. One had to have a high standing in the society to get anything. In Hogwarts there were _uniforms_ and no one would have the upper hand on the clothing! It was like the complete opposite of my old day school.  How would their social ladder be structured? What determined your popularity if not clothing? Was it your family? It was as if this school was barbaric! I shuddered to think. 

"Ariel? Ariella, are you listening to me?" Celina asked, her hands on her hips and lips pursed in annoyance.   


"'Course I am. British accents and hot guys, right? I so agree they're adorable. Do continue." I responded with a smile. 

Celina sniffed. "Oh, good, you were listening. Anyway like I was saying..." I smiled, and drifted back into thought, enjoying the last few hours I had at home before apparating to London.   



End file.
